Domino
Domino is the original home planet of Bloom.Domino was chosen by the Great Dragon of legend to be its final resting place, and thanks to this, the realm enjoyed a long period of prosperity, happiness and peace. Bloom’s birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam, were the sovereigns of the realm. It is seen now as a beautiful place, with enchanting, verdant hills, and a splendid castle in the center of the valley. But this was no longer true for about nineteen years. The realm was spelled into a seemingly endless winter after the Ancient Ancestresses attacked the realm. In the final battle between the Witches and the Company of Light the Ancestresses and the King and Queen of Domino along with them were sucked into the Realm of Obsidian. A flow of negative energy was then released which absorbed all the population of Domino in Obsidian and the whole planet froze over completely and the land was covered in ice and snow. The palace became encased in ice, but any other architecture could not be seen except Oritel's library on the back of the Roc. It was all possibly destroyed during the battle leading up to Domino's destruction. After Bloom defeated the Ancient Ancestresses and freed her people in "Secret of the Lost Kingdom", the realm was restored to its former glory. Domino, like most other planets in the Magic Dimension, is a planet run by monarchy. King Oritel, his wife Queen Miriam, and his two daughters, Princess Daphne and Princess Bloom make up the current royal bloodline. No others have been seen or mentioned throughout the series. It is often noted throughout the series that Domino is the most prosperous, marvelous and powerful kingdom of the whole Magic Dimension.Society '4Kids History' (Domino is the original name and was also used in the Rai version, but in the 4Kids version is known as Sparks.) Sparks is the final resting place of the Great Dragon, as stated by the series' legend. Sixteen years prior to season one, the three Ancestral Witches attacked in their search for the Dragon Fire. However, before the witches could steal the power, the guardian nymph Daphne who resides at the bottom of Lake Ethemera, took baby Bloom and sent her to Earth were she could be safe as Bloom was the next guardian of the Dragon Fire. Bloom was then found by her adoptive father and fireman Mike in which the flames of the building went completely out after Bloom was picked up. Bloom later discovered that Sparks was the planet she was born on and raised for a few years until the three Ancient Witches froze the entire planet while searching for the Dragon Fire. It was then presumed a dead planet inhabited by nasty creatures such as ice crabs and giant yetis. 'Rai History' Domino is the final resting place of the Great Dragon, as stated by the series' legend. Sixteen years prior to season one, the three Ancestral Witches attacked in their search for the Dragon's Flame under the orders of their master, Lord Darkar, who needed that power to obtain the Ultimate Power. However, before the witches could steal the power, Bloom's older sister Daphne whose spirit resides at the bottom of Lake Roccaluce, took baby Bloom and sent her to Earth were she could be safe as Bloom was the next guardian of the Dragon Flame. Daphne is assumed to be dead as she has no physical body. Bloom was then found by her adoptive father and fireman Mike who adopted her with his wife, Vanessa. Bloom later discovered that Domino was the planet she was born on and raised for a few years until the Three Ancient Witches froze the entire planet while searching for the Dragon Flame. It was then presumed a dead planet inhabited by nasty creatures such as ice crabs and giant yetis. The planet was revived by Bloom and her friends (minus Nabu) in the movie Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Life returned to Domino after Bloom with the aid of her dead sister Daphne defeated the spirits of the witches and then destroyed the Obsidian Dimension along with Mandragora. As a result, Bloom also reunited her family and finally met her biological parents. The Second movie is assumed to take place in Domino as promotional art shows Bloom frustratedly seated on a throne and surrounded by the Winx Club, her adoptive and biological parents and Prince Sky. Fauna Prior to the revival, Domino was a dead planet populated by ice crabs and yetis. A giant stone bird called a Roc also protected Oritel's hidden library. After the revival, life returned. Some frozen animals survived the magical ice age. The fauna is presumably similar to Earth's.